Make Believe
by Duchess Whitehearth
Summary: Jenna is no stranger to surprises; she was surprised when, instead of calling the police, Emma and Henry Swan took her in after she broke into their apartment and she was surprised when Emma asked her to be apart of their family. However, finding out that your family thinks they're the children and grandchildren of fairy tale characters is one surprise that Jenna can't handle.
1. Magic Is Real?

_**Summary:**_ Jenna is no stranger to surprises; she was surprised when, instead of calling the police, Emma and Henry Swan took her in after she broke into their apartment. She was surprised when Emma asked her to be apart of their family and she was surprised when Henry called her his sister for the first time. However, finding out that your family thinks they're the children and grandchildren of fairytale characters is one surprise that Jenna can't handle.

 _ **So, I've been working on this story forever and I can't believe I'm finally getting it published. Jenna is an OC I've been toying around with a lot recently. I mean, I just found the concept I've surrounded her with to be so intriguing.**_

 _ **I found it so weird that Emma and Henry left New York without anyone thinking it was strange. I mean, didn't Henry have friends at school? Emma was supposed to be a normal mom, so weren't there other people who noticed that she was**_ _**gone? Well, all these questions will be answered.**_

 _ **I do not own Once Upon a Time because if I did, the plot holes mentioned earlier would be answered.**_

* * *

 _It's still magic, even if you know how it's done._ \- Terry Pratchett

* * *

Shrill beeping is what awoke Jenna from her short sleep.

"Ugh..." She groaned as she slowly began to wake and became aware of the light shining in from her open curtains. "Go away, sun." Rolling over, Jenna wanted to scream when she realized that there was no chance of her going back to sleep now that she was fully awake. "Okay, I'm up!" Quickly unplugging her alarm like she did every morning, Jenna threw the covers off of her body before getting up and leaving her bedroom.

Over the past nine months that Jenna had lived with Emma and Henry Swan, they had all fallen into a routine of sorts; Emma was up every morning at six so she could start making breakfast, but it was Sunday so she didn't wake up until eight. Henry and Jenna were up about half an hour later to do their assigned tasks; Henry watered the many plants in the apartment while Jenna went and got the mail from the mailbox on the first floor. When she had first moved in, she had gotten dressed for the day before going to get the mail, having been embarrassed by her choice of sleeping clothes. Now, she wore her oversized _Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey_ T-shirt with pride.

"Two bills and another Victoria Secret catalogue since the other one mysteriously disappeared." Jenna announced as she re-entered he apartment and eyed Henry whow was watering the plants by the balcony door. He gave her a little glare as she passed the mail off to Emma.

"Hey, mom" Henry said and her eyes narrowed at his tone. It was the same one he used every time he was about to say something he knew he shouldn't. "What did Ms. Johnson say when she call you yesterday?"

Jenna's eyes widened, but Emma just looked confused. "She didn't call me." She said as Jenna made a slicing motion across her neck, ordering Henry to knock it off. "Why would Ms. Johnson call me?" Emma asked.

"Oh, no reason really." Henry began all to casually. "Just that she caught Jenna and Ashley Goodman making out in the janitors closet." Jenna's mouth fell open and she saw a small look of fear go across Henry's face when he saw the look she was giving him.

"You're dead." Henry rushed to hide behind his mother, using her as a shield when Jenna went after him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Emma held her hands out, keeping the older of her two children from killing the younger. "No one is dying anytime soon. You, stop tattling on your sister." She said gently pushing Henry towards the table. "And you, no tryng to kill you brother. We made a rule about that after your last incident." She reminded as she pushed Jenna towards the table.

"Hey," Jenna began as she sat down. "I apologized for that." Henry looked incredulous.

"You dangled me off the balcony by a sheet becuase I played a little harmless prank on you."

"I said I was sorry!" Jenna reminded loudly. "And you tased me with moms stun gun while I was asleep! That prank was far from harmless!"

"And I apologized for that." Henry said, using her own words against her.

"You are such a-"

"Alright, quiet!" Emma commanded as she sat a plate in front of the two. "There's no need for you guys to keep fighting because I already knew all about Ashley Goodman." She said going back to the counter to grab two of the three cups of cocoa. "His mother called me about half an hour after Ms. Johnson called and screamed at me for about three hours before I finally hung up on her." She sat the cups on the table before looking to Jenna. "How'd you keep the call from going to my phone?"

"All it takes is a few buttons to block a number." Jenna informed the blonde as she picked up her cup and took a sip. When she pulled the mug away, she left a line of white cream on her upper lip. "And you forgot the cinnamon."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging from the front door and all three of the apartment's occupants turned their heads to face it.

"I've got the door." Jenna said as she got up.

"I've got the cinnamon." Henry called as he left his seat. Not knowing what to do since her children had taken both options, Emma just retrieved her plate from the counter and sat down at the head of the small table as usual.

When Jenna opened the door, she expected to find the landlord or the little girl from 5B trying to sell her Girl Scout Cookies again. She never expected to find a man with a hook for a hand who looked as confused as she did.

"Apologies." He said in a slight Irish accent as Jenna took in his all black, leather outfit. "I think I have the wrong door. I was looking for Emma Swan."

"No, you got the right place." Jenna said, wary of the mans hook. "Emma!" She yelled, not taking her eyes off of him. "There's a guy with a hook for a hand asking for you!"

"Jenna, don't say things like that." Both Jenna and the stranger heard after a moment. "That's rude and- Oh, you weren't kidding." Emma said with wide eyes as she looked at the hook. "Uh...Uh, Jenna go finish your breakfast."

"Who was it?" Henry asked when Jenna got back to the table.

"A guy with a hook for a hand." She reiterated as she picked up her fork. Seeming to accept it, Henry shrugged and and went back to eating. After only a few moments, both brunettes turned their heads to the door when they heard a loud thump and then the door slam.

"What happened?" They both asked, immediately once Emma came into sight. She flushed, confused and disturbed all at the same time.

"Nothing." She said, sitting down in her seat and said nothing more. She did, however, noticed that they were waiting on an explanation. "Everything's fine." She assured them. "Now hurry up and finish. You guys have to be at the center in less than an hour."

* * *

"What do you really think happened between mom and the hook guy?" Henry asked as he and Jenna left the building.

As usual for the two on Saturdays, Jenna and Henry had their respective activities. Emma would drop the two off at a rec center they had memberships at and Henry would head off to the ice rink where his ice hockey team practiced while would go to the gym to start her gymnastics training. It wasn't anything serious; Jenna wasn't trying to go to the Olympics or anything, she just enjoyed doing it.

Now it was almost three and, like usual, Jenna was tasked with getting herself and Henry home safely.

"I don't know." Jenna admitted as they went down the large concrete staircase. "I'm pretty sure that she hit him, though."

"What'd he look like?" She shrugged.

"Like one of those stereotypical bad boy guys completely with a leather jacket and a bit of beard." Jenna answered. "Just...a hook where one of his hands should've been, but I don't want to talk about that today." She said and Henry raised an eyebrow. "I know Walsh asked you if he could marry Emma." She informed him. "He asked me too when we were painting your volcano for the science fair."

"What did you say?" Henry asked.

"I told him yes, but only if you said yes."

"I said the exact same thing." Henry nodded. "But then I reminded him that mom had the final say."

" _Will she say yes to the dress?_ " Jenna asked in a fake commentators voice, using her balled up fist as a microphone. " _Or will this be the end of Wemma?_ "

"You're such a nerd." Henry laughed with an eye roll, but Jenna just threw her arm over his shoulders.

"I know." She grinned. "Isn't it great?"

* * *

"What part of _'save your healing potions'_ don't you understand?"

"Um, I did save them! I had to use them because you suck at defense!"

"I wouldn't have to defend you if you didn't take so long!"

"I wouldn't be taking so long, if you'd defend me while I'm vulnerable! It's the least you could do considering I traded in my level twenty nine shield for a map so you wouldn't be walking into the goblins castle blind!"

"So, this is why Mrs. Cuse said you two have been screaming all night."

Neither Jenna or Henry turned at the sound of Emma's voice, they just continued on playing their game.

"We wouldn't be yelling if Henry knew what defense meant." Jenna said as she pressed the A button and slashed an enemy goblin with her scythe. Sure, she was a Banshee, but that didn't mean she couldn't have weapons. "So," She began when Emma plopped down on the couch next to Henry. Jenna sat in the chair that she turned towards the flat screen. "What'd you say?"

"What?" Emma asked, looking confused.

"To Walsh." Henry continued as he decapitated a goblin. Emma's eyes widened as she looked from Henry to Jenna and back to Henry again.

"You two knew?" Henry scoffed.

"He asked me weeks ago."

"I'm the one who helped him pick out the ring." Jenna added before stealing a glance at the blonde. "So, what'd you say?" Emma said nothing and both Jenna and Henry knew what that meant.

"Poor guy." Henry shook his head. "Did you let him down easy?"

"Did he cry?" Jenna asked.

"I didn't say no." Emma informed them. Henry looked at her.

"If you didn't say yes, I stand by my 'poor guy'."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "And I want my question answered."

"I told him that I had to think about it." Emma defended, ignoring Jenna's statement altogether. "It's a big step and we've got a good thing going here; just the three of us."

"We'd still have a good thing." Jenna said, her eyes flicking to Emma and then Henry before returning to the screen where she blocked a lightning strike. "There'd just be four of us."

"I mean, think about it." Henry began. "It was just you and me before Jenna came along and she just made things better-"

"Thank you."

"Even if she is the sister from hell."

"Bite me."

Emma looked to Henry knowing he made a good point. "So, you think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?"

"He's okay." Jenna shrugged. "I mean, he's no me but, lets face it; who is?" Noticing that Henry's character was no longer moving, Jenna paused the game and turned her body toward to see that Henry had taken Emma's hand. Not wanting to be left out, Jenna stood and fell onto the couch on the other side of Emma.

"Not every guy is like my dad." Henry said and Jenna looked down. She knew the story of Henry's father; He and Emma had met when he helped her steal her yellow beetle and they had fallen in love...or, at least, Emma had. After a couple of months, he sent Emma to pick up some stolen watches he stashed in a locker at the train station and left her to be caught by the police. He had skipped town before Emma even got a chance to call him from jail and tell him she was pregnant. "Not every guy is just gonna leave you."

"He didn't just leave." Emma reminded him. "He set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail. He doesn't even know you exist."

"And that's a good thing." Jenna put in. "If you and him had raised Henry together, you probably wouldn't have met me. Plus, do you really want someone like that in either of your lives?"

"Jenna's right." Henry said. "And Walsh isn't my dad and he wants to be with you- with us. All of us. He wants this to be his home."

"Not to mention the fact that you _lurv_ him." Jenna teased with a grin. Emma looked at her.

"And how do you know that, smarty pants?" She asked tapping her on the nose and Jenna swiped her hand away.

"Because, out of every guy you've ever dated, Walsh is the only one I've met." Henry explained. "And, somehow, he wasn't scared away the first time he stayed here and Jenna 'accidentally' burned his pancakes black." Jenna shook her head in disbelief.

"I still can't believe he ate them." Emma admitted quietly before looking to Henry. "When'd you get so wise?" Henry grinned, grabbing his controller and Jenna quickly grabbed hers.

"Somewhere around level twenty when I became a knight."

* * *

Emma couldn't believe how much everything had change in just five seconds.

Just earlier that day she had been a regular woman with a job she loved, a man she loved and two children that she loved more than anything. She was a woman who had survived so many things in her life, but now...she was just a woman who had survived a bunch of different things; an evil Peter Pan, losing and finding her son-

Oh, God. What about Henry? How was she possibly going to explain everything to him- To Jenna!

As if reading her mind, Hook put down his glass. "So," He began. "What's with the lass?" He asked. "The one who opened the door yesterday?"

"Her name is Jenna." Emma told him. "A few months after Henry and I got settled in New York, she broke into our apartment. She was just so small and scared and sad...I just couldn't call the cops on her. I knew what they would've done; they would've thrown her in juvie and I couldn't let that happen."

"So you took her in." Emma nodded.

"Her parents abandoned her a long time ago, so when I took her in I had to become a registered foster mother. I officially adopted her two months ago." She sighed. "And now I have to figure out how to explain this to her and Henry...she's going to think we're insane." Looking at Hook, Emma picked up her glass. "Guess I better start figuring out what to say."

* * *

"Emma." No sign that she heard the voice. "Emma." Still nothing. "Emma." Nothing. "Mom!" The managed to pull Emma out of her own head and she turned to see both Henry and Jenna sitting at the small island with matching worried glances. "You're hurting the eggs." Emma looked down to see that she had nearly whisked the eggs into a puree and stepped away from them with a sigh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lied before turning back to the eggs and pouring them in the pan. "Can I ask you something?"

Jenna looked at Henry who shrugged. "Ask away."

She had to approach this gently and rationally. "Do you believe in magic?" Smooth.

"Of course." Henry answered and Emma felt surprised with a tinge of hope. If Henry still believed without his memories of Storybrooke and all they had been through, Jenna might believe too. "And the tooth fairy and Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny. If it gets me a present, I believe." Jenna shook her head at him.

"I believe." She said and Emma had just a bit more hope.

"You do?" Jenna nodded.

"I believe in magic." She repeated before continuing after a beat. "The magic of money that is." And all of Emma's hope was gone. "Speaking of that, I saw these amazing pair of boots on my way home from Jillian's this morning-"

"My purse is by the door." Emma gave as an answer. Maybe bribery would work until she could get Jenna to Storybrooke. Seeing was believing when it came to the teen.

After retrieving a twenty dollar bill from her mothers purse, Jenna returned back to the kitchen and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. "Alright, time to go." She announced. "School's ready and waiting for us." Henry got up from his chair as Jenna shrugged on her coat, but Emma stopped them.

"No school today." She informed them and Jenna raised a brow in confusion. "How about we go on a trip?" Now Henry and Jenna both looked confused, but she didn't blame them; she rarely permitted skipping school. In the last nine months, Jenna and Henry had only missed one day and that was because the pipes in their school had burst and flooded the entire building.

"Like a vacation?" Henry asked.

"Like..." How could she explain it. "I have a new case. It's in Maine and it might take a while and I want us all to go. Kind of like an adventure."

"No school?" Jenna asked and Emma nodded. "I'm in."

"Me too." Henry said immediately after. Emma smiled.

Step 1) Get them to Storybrooke; _Check._

"Good, because I already packed."

"When do we leave?" Henry asked.

"As soon as Jenna goes and gets her amazing boots." Henry turned to look at his sister with an expression that clearly told her to hurry before he sat back down in his seat.

"Alright," Jenna continued buttoning up her coat. "I'll be back in half an hour."

The walk to the small shop where Jenna first saw her boots wasn't that long, only a couple of minutes and they still sat in the same spot she had seen them earlier that morning; sitting on a display in the window. Jenna was just about to go and ask the saleslady if the store had a pair in her size when something else caught her eye.

It was slipped onto a mannequin head stand and it wasn't anything special, but Jenna fell in love with it the moment she saw it.

It was just a simple beige, beanie-like, crocheted cloche hat with a medium sized beige, crochet bow that was on the side. No, it was definitely nothing special, but Jenna fell in love with it all the same.

The small tag on it labeled the hat at only two dollars and thirty-five cents, making it possible for Jenna to still buy the knee high black suede wedged boots. The saleslady had even said that Jenna was lucky because they were planning on throwing the hat out because- after five months of being on display- no one had wanted it.

A great hat, amazing boots and a trip with her family? Jenna left the store feeling that there was nothing that could ruin her day.

* * *

Hook was waiting in front of Emma's apartment building when he spotted her; The girl Emma had taken in.

She was simply walking down the street with a great big smile on her face a if she hadn't a care in the world and it had him wondering what kind of person she was. By the way she had spoken about her the night before, it was obvious that Emma cared a great deal for the lass and Hook wondered how heartbroken Emma would be if she decided that she didn't want the life that truly came with Emma and Henry.

She spotted him as she neared the building with one hand in the pocket of her coat and the other holding a shopping bag, but her smile didn't falter. That gave Hook the feeling that she had accepted whatever Emma had told her about where they were going.

"What's up, Captain Hook?" She asked as he eyes flickered down to the hook that replaced his hand and Hook's eyes widened slightly. He honestly didn't think that Emma would tell the lass the truth about who he was. "Come back for another hit?"

"So Emma told you?"

"About the trip?" She nodded. "I'm kind of excited, actually; We've never gone on a trip before." Hook nodded. "Are you coming?"

"Of course." He told her. "Someone's got to help Emma with everything." He stared at her for a bit before continuing. "I know you've been with them for a while and I'm glad that you're...accepting all of this; the magic, the curse and all. It says a lot about you and your love for Emma."

Now she was looking at him strangely. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She admitted and Hook began to backtrack. Maybe Emma hadn't told her everything..., but then why would she call him Captain Hook? "What do you mean magic?"

"I..,um...see-" How had Hook landed himself in this mess?

Fortunately, the door to the building opened and Emma walked out. She was, justifiably, confused when she saw Hook and Jenna together.

"Jenna." She said, getting the teens attention. "Why don't you go upstairs and get something to eat before we go?" She suggested, but it was like Jenna didn't even hear her.

"You were talking about magic earlier." She remembered looking to Emma, then back to Hook and then to Emma again. "Something weird is going on- did you join a cult?"

"No." Emma assured her as she continued down the steps and took her daughter by the shoulders. "Things are just...don't worry about the things. Just focus on the trip."

"Emma, what's going on?" Jenna asked as she looked at her mother with wide eyes. "I'm starting to get really weirded out and I know there's something you're not telling me-"

"Jenna," Emma cupped the brunettes face and tried to calm her down. "Nothing is wrong. You just need to trust me; do you trust me?" She asked and Jenna nodded. "Okay, good. Now...just go upstairs and help Henry with the bags, okay?" Jenna nodded again as Emma let her go and disappeared into the apartment building, but not without another glance at Hook.

Once Emma was sure that Jenna had gone, she turned and immediately punched Hook in the shoulder. "Ow!" He complained. "What in the Gods name was that for?"

"You freaked her out!" Emma hissed as Hook rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know what you said to her, but you need to stop. Jenna is a lot more sensitive and perceptive than she looks; if she even gets the tiniest inkling that I'm lying to her, she will get paranoid and the last time she got paranoid, she ran away! You cannot scare her off, Hook."

"I wasn't trying to!" He defended. "She called me Captain Hook, so I assumed you told her." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course she called you that!" She exclaimed. "You've got a hook where your hand should be and she grew up on Disney movies. Matter of fact-" Emma grabbed his wrist and held it up before twisting off the hook.

"Hey!" Hook protested as she shoved it in his pocket.

"Wearing a hook in public is probably not the best thing to do." She reminded him just as the doors to the apartment building opened once again and out exited Henry who carried two suitcases. "Hey, kid." Emma greeted putting on her 'calm mom' voice. "Where's Jenna, she's supposed to be helping you?"

"She hasn't come back from the store, yet." Henry said as he pulled the bags toward the trunk of the Beetle and Emma's eyes widened, but she kept her voice calm. The last thing she needed to do was scare Henry.

"She's not upstairs?" Henry shook his head and Emma looked to Hook who stared back at her with an apologetic expression.

* * *

Jenna had no idea how long she had been on the roof of the library.

After leaving the apartment building through the back door, she hadn't hesitated before running away and making her way to the library. It was the only place in New York that never closed...that Jenna knew of. She used to go to the library every day when she was a kid because everyday at three o'clock the old woman who worked in the back room would come out and read to any kid who sat down on the alphabet carpet and listened.

Jenna hadn't stopped going to story time until she was ten and she was put in a foster home six miles away from the library. She ran away after three weeks, but it had still been a while since she had been back to the library.

It was dark by the time that Emma found her, but Jenna didn't try to run again. She simply stayed sitting on the edge of the roof because she knew that Emma would simply find her again.

Jenna didn't say anything when Emma sat down beside her and both just sat here looking out at the buildings and people who walked the streets before Emma spoke.

"I have never lied to you." She began, but Jenna didn't move. "Some of the things that I told you about my and Henry's past isn't true, but I never lied."

"I was seven the first time I was taken away from my mother." Jenna said. "Child Protective Services put me with this nice family; they were older, probably twice your age, and they had a dog. They took me out for ice cream, we went to church together and they read me bedtime stories every night. They were perfect...At least, I thought they were."

"I had been living with them for six months when I accidentally broke an ashtray while I was playing in the house. They said it was okay, but...but then my foster dad grabbed me and shoved me in this dark, tiny closet in the hallway. They knew I was claustrophobic and they said that it was my punishment. I kept screaming and crying for them to let me out, but they didn't. I was so loud that the neighbors heard and called the police." Emma could see the tears in Jenna's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "You and Henry are just like them; you were too good to be true."

"Jenna-"

"No," She interrupted as she looked over at her mother. "You're crazy, Emma. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but today...I realized that you and your friend- that hook guy- are crazy and that sucks because I love you. Henry is my brother and my best friend and you are the mother I always wanted, but now..."

"Hey," Emma said sharply causing Jenna to look over at her. "Have I ever lied to you?" She asked, but got no answer. "Have I?" Jenna shook her head. "Have I ever hurt you or made you feel like you weren't as much as my daughter as Henry was my son?" Jenna shook her head again and Emma took her hand. "That's because I love you and I'm not crazy. I will explain everything to you right now, but you have to remember that I'd never lie to you, okay?" It took a few moments but Jenna eventually nodded.

And that's how Emma told the fourteen year old everything.

She held nothing back; She told Jenna about how she had been born in a different world, that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, how the Evil Queen was Henry's adoptive mother and the truth about Henry's father. She told her about the curses put on Storybrooke and its many residents; Cinderella, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Granny, Red Riding Hood and she told Jenna the truth about Hook.

By the time she was finished, Emma felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of her chest. She hadn't realized how much she had been holding back or how she had desperately needed someone to talk to.

Jenna was staring at Emma as if she didn't know what to make of her and Emma had to admit that it was scaring her a bit. Jenna had become a vital part of her little family and she had no idea what it'd do to her or Henry if Jenna decided it was all too much for her.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jenna finally spoke.

"Does Henry know?" She asked and Emma didn't know how to answer that.

"No," She decided after a moment. "He did, but Regina took away his memories so that we could have a life without worrying about them."

"And now you want us both to go with you and Captain Hook to the town full of fairy tale characters so you can help them?" Emma nodded and Jenna took a deep breath before letting it go. "Okay. I'm in."


	2. In Hot- Technically, Warm Water

When Jenna woke up, she was in a queen sized bed next to a sleeping Henry.

The previous day was a bit of a roller coaster ride. Jenna had been sure that Emma had joined some crazy cult or was just insane, but she been right when she said that had never lied to Jenna. Jenna had to admit though, it probably wasn't smart following a might-be-insane lady to a town full of might-be-insane people, but there were people she could call if something went wrong.

A big part of her wished that she could just believe Emma, but there was a small part of her that wanted Emma to be crazy. Having a crazy parents was something Jenna had dealt with before and it was a lot easier to handle than accepting the fact that magic and fairy tales were real.

Pushing the covers off of her legs, Jenna got up from the bed and immediately went over to the window and pushed the curtains open; giving her a view of the entire town and the large clock tower that Emma had described.

"What are you doing?" Jenna turned around to see Henry slowly waking up as he used one hand to shield his eyes from the light that the open curtains let in.

"Sorry." Jenna apologized, but she didn't shut the curtains as she went back to the bed and sat down next to Henry's legs. "That's Storybrooke." It was still hard for her to say that ridiculous name without a snort or an eye roll.

"Yep." Henry nodded. "I bet this is one of those tiny little towns in the middle of country states where everyone knows everyone and they still get milk delivered to their door."

At that Jenna did snort. "Yeah, probably."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and both Swan children turned to see their mother entering the room. "Hey, good. You're both up." She said. "Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"Uh, sure." Henry replied. "Let me get dressed." Emma nodded and left the room with a glance at Jenna. Once the door was closed, Henry went to one of his two suitcases and got the clothes before going to the bathroom.

"Hey, kid. I ordered you some cocoa." As Henry sat down across the table from his mother, Emma couldn't help but noticed that Jenna wasn't with him. "Where's Jen?"

"Right here." As if by magic, Jenna came out of nowhere and sat down in the seat next to Henry. Emma wasn't surprised to see her hat on her head. "Sorry I took so long." She apologized. "I couldn't find my toothbrush." Emma gave the brunette a reassuring smile as Ruby came over with two cups of cocoa and sat one in front of each of the two children.

"Here you go Hen- Nice young man." Ruby corrected herself at the last moment. She smiled nervously at Emma before glancing at Jenna with a slightly confused look before moving away.

"Hey," Henry called softly, causing Ruby to turn back around. "The cinnamon; how did you know?" She seemed slightly lost on how to answer that, but quickly came up with something.

"Lucky guess." She lied. "You've got a cinnamon kind of face." Ruby went back behind the counter and Emma looked to Jenna who was staring down at her cocoa.

"You okay?" Jenna looked up at Emma and tried to muster a smile. She was still adjusting to everything, but the fact that Emma had been telling the truth had suddenly hit her all at once and she was trying not to show how freaked she was.

The bell above the front door to the diner chimed and Emma looked up to see her parents enter. It was still a bit weird, seeing her mother pregnant, but she was slowly getting used to it.

"Henry, Jenna," Both kids looked to her before following her gaze to the couple standing in front of their table. "This is David and Mary Margaret." Henry gave the two a smile while Jenna tried not to stare. These people were Snow White and Prince Charming? Jenna couldn't help but notice the features that both they, Emma and Henry seemed to share and the large protruding stomach that Snow White possessed.

"Are you helping our mom with a case?" Henry inquired before looking to his mother. "Or are they the ones who skipped out on the bail?"

"No!" Emma assured as she stood. "They are- they're just...old friends."

"Friends?" Henry questioned. "From where?"

"Here." Emma answered at the same time Mary Margaret said, "Phoenix." Henry looked at them suspiciously and Jenna didn't blame him. How had they not gotten their stories straight the night before?

"Well, Phoenix and then here." Emma recovered.

"I thought you were only in Phoenix because you got locked up?" Jenna said before closing her eyes. She hadn't meant to poke holes in Emma's story.

"Right," Mary Margaret nodded. "We were cellmates." Emma looked at her mother dubiously and Jenna wondered how Mary Margaret expected them to believe that someone like her had been to prison.

"Really?" Henry asked, now interested. "What were you in for?" Emma looked at Mary Margaret who seemed very unsure of what to say.

"...Banditry." She answered reluctantly and Jenna resisted the urge to face palm herself. "Emma has told us so much about you both."

"Really?" Jenna questioned. "Because Emma's never mentioned you to us...ever."

"Jenna." Emma warned and the teen sighed.

"Sorry." She apologized, pushing her cocoa away. "I'm sorry. I just...I need some air." Standing up, Jenna grabbed her coat and rushed out of the diner as fast as she could before Emma could get another word in.

Henry turned to his mother ad Mary Margaret and David sat down. "What's wrong with Jenna?" Emma tried to give him a comforting smile.

"Nothing," She assured him. "She's just...adjusting."

Outside, Jenna tried to calm herself down; she didn't know why she had said what she did, things had just gotten a bit too...overwhelming for her.

But who could blame her? Just the other day, she had been a normal teenage girl with a loving mother, an annoying little brother, a nice home and friends that she loved. An entire day hadn't even passed and now Jenna was in a town named Storybrooke with younger brother who was oblivious to the life he had lived and she had just met Snow White and Prince Charming- who just so happened to be her adoptive grandparents and they were expecting another bundle of joy; it was enough to overwhelm anyone.

"Jenna," The teen turned around to see her mother exiting the front door of the diner with David. While Emma stopped, he continued on towards a fading red truck.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go help David with something." Emma told her. "Just...stay here and watch out for your brother. Mary Margaret is going to stay with you." And before Jenna could even open her mouth to object, Emma was already rushing across the street to her car. After watching her speed off after David's truck, Jenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Everything's going to be fine, Jenna." She told herself as she took another breath. "Everything's...okay." With a scoff, Jenna shook her head. Everything was definitely _not_ okay, but it had to be...at least, for the next couple of hours.

After a few more minutes, Jenna started to get cold and reluctantly admitted it was time to go back inside.

Once inside, Jenna saw that Mary Margaret and Henry were seated in a different booth near the back of the diner.

"Hey," Henry greeted, looking away from his game as she sat down next to him. Mary Margaret kept her eyes set on her book, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Are you okay?"

Jenna gave him a smile. She may not be able to lie to herself, but lying to Henry was one of her better skills. "Yeah," She assured him. "I'm fine. I just, uh...girl problems. You wouldn't understand." Accepting her answer, Henry went back to his game and Jenna tried not to stare at Mary Margaret. It wasn't every day that you sit across from a fictional princess, so she really couldn't be blamed for staring a little.

Thankfully, her attention was pulled away when she felt her phone vibrate and she quickly pulled it out, glad for the distraction. It had been a text.

Where are you? You're not in school. - Ash

Of course it was Ashley texting. He'd probably been waiting on the steps at school for her as usual.

Taking a trip with my family. - Jen

Where? - Ash

Jenna though for a moment; there was no way that she'd tell him the truth about her mother having some secret life as a fairy tale characters kid, but Ashley was smarter than most people- Henry- gave him credit for. He'd know if Jenna was lying. Her eyes flicked over to Mary Margaret before she looked down at her phone.

Disneyland. - Jen

How come you didn't tell me sooner? - Ash

Mom surprised me Henry with the tickets last night. - Jen

Is Walsh with you? - Ash

Jenna had completely forgotten about Walsh. She didn't know why he hadn't come to Storybrooke with them, so she'd have to ask Emma later.

He couldn't come. - Jen

Jenna continued texting Ashley while Mary Margaret red her book and Henry played his game. She had managed to steer the conversation away from Walsh and her vacation and back towards Ashley- which wasn't hard. Jenna hated to admit it, but Henry was a little justified in thinking that Ashley was like every other boy. He could be a little self-centered when he wanted to be.

After a few minutes of listening sound effects from her brothers game, Jenna put in her earbuds and turned on her music. However, it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of Mary Margaret talking about something called cradle cap so Jenna turned her music up louder. It wasn't long before Mary Margaret realized she couldn't compete with a their phones and offered to take them to the library in the clock tower. Jenna only knew that because she had read the womans lips a skill her father had taught her when she was a little girl.

Henry seemed to be okay with the idea and left the booth by jumping over the back. Jenna watched him go and only took out her ear buds after he disappeared in the back.

"I'm sorry." Jenna apologized, surprising Mary Margaret. "About earlier. I just got a little...overwhelmed. I tend to lash out when I feel like I'm losing control- my therapist's words, not mine."

"I understand," Mary Margaret nodded. "Emma was the same."

Jenna's eyebrows furrowed. "Really?" Mary Margaret nodded. "I've never really seen her lash out at anybody. She's never yelled either."

"Well, motherhood must've changed her." The queen figured as she put her hand on her own stomach, pulling Jenna's attention to it.

"How far along are you?" She asked suddenly and Mary Margaret looked down at her stomach before her mouth quirked to the side.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "There was a curse- Emma said she told you." Jenna nodded. "Well, we were gone and then suddenly we were back here and I was pregnant. Someone took our memories." She added as an explanation. "I scheduled an appointment at the hospital for later, so I'll know soon enough."

"Are you scared?"

"...What?" Mary Margaret asked, thinking she hadn't heard the young girl right.

But she had. "Are you scared?" She asked again. "Emma said that you sent her here to the real world as soon as she was born and that she didn't meet you again until she was twenty-eight. That means you didn't get to raise her," Jenna put her phone down. "So, I guess my real question is; are you afraid of raising a baby for the first time?"

Mary Margaret was quiet, now knowing exactly how to answer. "I...I don't know." She admitted. "We've all been so busy worrying about what's going on that I haven't really had a moment to stop and think about it."

"...And now that you have?" Mary Margaret still didn't know how to answer such a bit question. Thankfully, she was saved by doing so when Jenna's- now lukewarm- hot cocoa seemed to knock over itself into her lap. "Crap!" Jenna quickly picked the cup back and sat it upright.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked immediately as Jenna grabbed at the napkins. The brunette nodded.

"It wasn't that hot." She promised, abandoning her mission to try and wipe up the cocoa before it soaked into her pants. "But I think I need to go change now."

"That's okay," Mary Margaret assured her. "The library will still be there when you're finished." She promised.

"No, you don't have to wait for me." Jenna insisted. "It's a small town. I'll just find you guys later."

"Are you sure?" Jenna nodded. "Okay." Giving the woman a thankful smile, Jenna slid out of the booth and disappeared into the back of the diner. Now alone with nothing but her thoughts, Mary Margaret picked up her book. "Cradle cap..." She started again.

"You know, it goes away," A voice said and Mary Margaret turned to see who had spoken.

It didn't take Jenna long to clean herself up and change, but by the time she went back down to the diner, Mary Margaret and Henry had already gone. Seeing as how it was practically impossible to miss the large clock tower in the center of town, Jenna knew it wouldn't be hard to find her brother and his grandmother again if she decided not to go straight to the library. With that thought in mind, she pulled her hat on her head and went in the opposite direction of the clock tower.

It didn't take Jenna long to realize that there wasn't much to Storybrooke- well, not much that she found interesting. New York had more interesting places than it knew what to do with. Eventually, her boredom took her to clock tower. She didn't want to go there, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"You're new." A voice said while she was making her way there. She turned to see who had spoken and came face to face with a boy.

He couldn't be much older than her- if he was older than her. He had short, golden blond hair that was covered by a beanie and blue eyes to match. If that was all to his appearance, he would appear innocent enough, but the tattoos and multiple ear piercings, eyebrow and lip piercings told a different story.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Jenna looked looked him up and down. "Now, why would you say that?"

"Because," He started as she slowly made his way towards her. "I've lived in this town for twenty-eight years." He came to a stop in front of her. "I'm pretty sure I've met everyone here at least twice."

"Well, obviously not if you haven't seen me before." She shot back and he grinned. "I'm Jenna Swan." That earned her a lifted eyebrow.

"I thought the Savior's kid was a boy?"

"He is." She confirmed. "They met me in New York after you all got yourselves cursed again." He nodded, accepting her story. "Now that you have my name, can I get yours?"

"Everyone here calls me Topher."

"I didn't ask what everybody calls you, I asked for your name." She pointed out.

He smirked at her. "Christopher." He answered. "Christopher Robin." Jenna snorted and her quirked his eyebrow. "Is my name funny?"

"You're the little body would went around playing with Winnie the Pooh?" She snorted again. "That's adorable."

"If by adorable, you mean amazing, then yeah." He nodded. "It's not what the books and the TV show makes it out to be."

"Or really?" He nodded. "Fine, then." Jenna went over to the bench that was placed near the edge of the sidewalk and sat down before patting the open spot next to her. "Enlighten me on the tales of Christopher Robin and his midget bear pal." Topher made his way over, sitting down as she instructed.

"For one," He started. "Winnie was a three hundred pound bear." Jenna raised her eyebrows in silent shock. "Yeah, I know. And we didn't just go around having adventures together- well...not until we escaped with the rest of the gang."

"You mean Tigger, Piglet, and Eyore?"

"Don't forget Kanga and Roo." He told her. "And Rabbit-"

"And me." A voice said just as its owner jumped into Topher's lap.

"Darby," Topher didn't sound happy to see the girl, but he didn't sound upset either. He sounded more annoyed.

Darby was a girl Jenna's age with short bright red hair that was obviously dyed with black roots and stuck out and every which direction. Much like Topher, she had ears that held multiple earrings, a lip ring and an eyebrow piercing. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue which stood out when paired with her tanned skin. Despite the fact that it was still winter, she wore a short denim skirt, a pair of boots, and a long sleeved shirt. Her only defense against the cold being the long scarf wrapped around her long neck.

She smiles brightly at Jenna. "I'm Darby."

"I heard." Jenna nodded. "I'm Jenna."

"Anyway," Topher brought the attention back to him. "As I was saying before someone interrupted-" Darby smiled angelically. "Darby's dad owned a travelling circus-"

"A sucky one," Darby interrupted, to Topher's annoyance. "He barely fed the animals and my dad was a horrible ring leader. I swear, his only saving grace was me."

"What did you do?"

"Trapeze, silks, tightrope, magic; everything my father was too cheap to hire other people to do." Darby told her.

"And where does Topher come in?"

"My mother took him in before she died," Darby said. "We were both thirteen, but we hated each other."

"After her mother died, we realized that we hated her dad more than we hated each other." Topher took over. "So, one night when he drank too much, Darby and I loaded up all the animals we had left into a cage and left."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "And you weren't worried about them eating each other?"

Darby shook her head. "Winnie, Kanga, and Tigger had been together since they were just cubs and joeys. Plus, Eyore was pulling the cart and I had Rabbit with me."

"That's another thing," Jenna crossed her legs. "You couldn't come up with a better name than Rabbit for the rabbit or Piglet for the piglet?"

"I was a kid," Darby defended. "Anyway; we started our own circus and it kicked ass."

"Yeah," Topher agreed. "We even performed at Snow White's wedding."

"Wait," The two pierced teenagers looked to Jenna. "You said you knew magic?" Darby nodded. "Can you still do it?" Darby held out her hand and a white cloud surrounded it. When it disappeared, Jenna's phone was in her palm.

"Did that answer your question?" Darby asked as Jenna felt her pocket for her phone. She handed back the phone and Jenna grinned.

"You are officially my new best friend." Darby grinned and looked to Topher.

"Did you hear that Gopher?" She asked, hugging Topher's face into her. "She likes me more than you."

"She won't when she realizes how annoying you are." By Darby kept smiling.

* * *

Jenna ended up spending the rest of the day hanging out with Darby and Topher, sending a text to Henry to tell him she was abandoning him and Mary Margaret. Ash texted her a few more times, but Jenna managed to dodge his weirdly Walsh-related questions.

"I have to get home, now." Jenna told the two as they left from Storybrooke Zoo where their animal friends were being housed. "My mom's kind of anal about me being home before dark."

"Are you staying with your grandparents?" Darby asked before thinking. "Well, adoptive grandparents?"

Jenna's eyebrows furrowed; it was weird to her that Snow White and Prince Charming- the people she had read stories about- were her grandparents now. Just a day ago she had thought that her adoptive grandparents were two irresponsible hippies who left their newborn child on the side of the road instead of leaving her at a safe haven like a fire-station or a hospital.

"No," She told them. "We're staying at Granny's. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya," Darby waved as Jenna headed away from the entrance of the zoo.

Even though it wasn't that dark, Jenna couldn't help but feel paranoid about walking alone. She knew that likely nothing would happen to her while walking through the town filled with story book characters. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but let her fears take over; what about the villians from the stories? Sure, the Evil Queen was good now, but what about Maleficent, Ursula- Hades? Were they just lurking around Storybrooke intent on destroying everyone's happiness like the Evil Queen had once been?

With loud thoughts circling through her head, Jenna was able to block out the paranoia of walking alone in the dark. Unfortunately, her paranoia was warranted.

One minute Jenna was just walking down the street and the next her feet weren't even touching the ground. Letting out a scream, Jenna kicked and struggled as she twisted her head to see what had grabbed her. Seeing that she was being carried by a monkey with wings only made her scream louder.

"Help!" She screamed as she was flown over the town square and she was relieved to see that people were noticing her. Unfortunately, she realized that there wasn't much they could do. "Help! Help!"

"Jenna!" She looked down to see that Emma had exited out of her yellow bug along with her father and the Mayor.

"Emma!" She screamed. Another scream forced itself out of her throat as a bright beam shot at her and the monkey, which barely managed to move out of the way. That didn't stop the beam from hitting it's wing and it let go of Jenna.

Screaming as she shot towards the ground, Jenna somehow managed to get herself turned upside down. When she hit the ground- when, not if- she would crack her head open and die. That thought only made her scream louder.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, the monkey came out of nowhere last send and it grabbed onto her ankle right before she hit the ground. "Jenna!" She heard Emma yell once more as she was flown, upside, over the trees of the forest and out of sigh of the town square.

With her heart beating wildly the entire time, Jenna was flown over the forest for- what had to be- half an hour before the monkey lowered itself closer to the ground and then dropped Jenna on the ground, twisting her body so she landed on her stomach. As soon as she hit the ground, all the wind was sucked out of her body and she groaned. She was only able to recover as quickly as she did because she was used to taking falls like that in gymnastics training.

Getting up, Jenna tried to take a few breaths as she took a look at her surroundings; there was nothing around except trees, trees, and- was that? Yep; more trees.

Shoving her hand into the pocket of her coat, Jenna pulled her phone out- intent on calling her mother- only to use a swear word she knew Emma wouldn't approve of when she saw that she didn't have any bars.

"You won't find any service out here," An accented voice insisted and Jenna whirled around to see a woman; she had long, curly light brown hair, blue eyes, and wore something that Jenna figured probably came out of the costume design for _Sound of Music_.

"Who are you?" She asked immediately.

"My name's Zelena," She introduced with a friendly smile. "I don't live far from here and I heard your screaming." Jenna's eyebrows furrowed.

"You heard me screaming?" She asked suspiciously before shaking her head. "No," She denied as she slowly backed away. "I stopped screaming back at the square; there's no way you could've heard me way out here." The woman just stared at her for a moment before her smile dropped.

"Lying never was my strong suit." She sighed, pulling off her leather gloves. "Deception, yes, but bold-faced lying was something I could never get the hang of." Not waiting for her to say anything else, Jenna turned on the spot and started running. She, unfortunately, didn't get far before she was surrounded in green smoke, but she didn't stop running which resulted in her running straight into a stone wall after the smoke disappeared. With a groan, Jenna fell on her back into some water and her hand shot up to the spot on her forehead she had hit.

"Ugh..." Opening her eyes, Jenna saw only a circle of dark sky and a few stars and squinted at them in confusion as she sat up. Taking out her phone, Jenna turned on the flashlight and looked around only to realize that she was in a well. There wasn't much water in it, but it was deep. No cracks or holes in the brick meant that she wouldn't be able to climb her way out. Her only other option was to call for help. "Emma!" She yelled, not knowing if they could heard her. "Henry!"

"They won't hear you," Zelena insisted as her head popped over the side of the wells opening. "So, I'd suggest you save your energy-"

"Emma!" Jenna yelled again, trying to block out the woman who rolled her eyes before making a swishing motion with her hand. "Em-" But the rest of her call refused to come out. Touching her throat, Jenna cleared it and tried again, but nothing sounded.

"That's better," Zelena smiled. "I can't have you calling out and being found before I need you to be. I, also, don't need you dying." She waved her hand again and the water in the well began to rise, but stopped just over the teens waist. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the water was warm. "There,"

Why are you doing this? Jenna wanted to ask, but knew that her voice wouldn't come to her aid. Somehow, Zelena seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I'm doing this because it's necessary- not personal." She insisted. "The longer they're out here looking for you, the longer they're not looking for me, but don't worry, I'm sure you won't be here longer than a day or two." She looked annoyed. "The Charmings have an unfortunate knack for always finding one another." And then she was gone, leaving Jenna with only a dying phone flashlight and warm water to keep her company.


End file.
